The Reason
by zaliee
Summary: [oneshot] Lily despises James, and now he's gone too far. Can James show Lily that he's sorry for all he's done? rated T just in case


A/N: This is my first fanfic. It's just a one-shot, so you guys can see a little sample of my writing before I post anything else. Please tell me what you think, and don't be afraid to give suggestions!

I've already posted this story, it was up a few months ago, but for some reason it got deleted so I'm posting it again. I also deleted my other story, which only had a first chapter up, because I decided I didn't like it.

Disclaimer: Do you really think that if I really was JK Rowling I'd be posting on a fanfiction site? I'm not the wonderful JK Rowling, so please don't sue. Oh, and the song "The Reason" is by Hoobastank. Old song, I know, but it's the only one I've heard that fits the story.

------------------------------------------------

James Potter and his fellow Marauders looked at each other anxiously. It was dinnertime in the Great Hall on the last day of their sixth year, and the students were seated around the four house tables dining on the delicious food that was provided by the little-known house elves who worked in the kitchens.

James looked along the Gryffindor table for Lily Evans. All four of them knew that all they needed to do was keep a close watch on her and they would know when their plans kicked in.

Sure enough, about two minutes later Lily let out a shriek.

"James!" She screamed. "What have you done to my food!" The contents of her plate were slowly fading, disappearing.

He grinned ly at her as she glared. "I haven't done anything. Why blame me? I'm hurt."

Lily was fuming at this point. "You know you did it, James. You and your good-for-nothing friends."

"How are we good-for-nothing?" James asked calmly. "We make school more interesting when it would otherwise be too boring to bear."

Lily was about to retort when suddenly several Catherine wheels and fireworks appeared with several loud pops, as well as dungbombs beside the professors' table.

"WHAT HAVE YOU GUYS DONE!" she shrieked. "DON'T YOU THINK HOGWARTS HAS HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR AWFUL PRANKS WITHOUT RECEIVING A FINALE ON OUR _LAST DAY OF SIXTH YEAR_!"

"Damnit, Lily, _calm down_," said Sirius. "It was just a bit of end-of-the-year fun."

"For _you_, maybe," she huffed. "I didn't like it at all."

"Of course you wouldn't," Sirius responded. "We weren't trying to please you."

"Just the opposite, actually," added James.

Lily narrowed her eyes menacingly. "Don't even THINK about asking me out ever again, James. You know, I had actually considered saying yes, but now, this _really_ takes the cake. At least the giant squid would be nicer and less arrogant than YOU could ever be!" With that, she stomped off, out of the Great Hall, James looking longingly after her.

"Oh, no, mate, don't turn on us _now_," Sirius groaned. "You said you were over her."

Peter looked confused. "He is."

James sighed. "I'm not. I thought I was, but I'm not." He put his head in his hands. "What have I done?"

"It'll be okay, mate," said Remus comfortingly. "I knew you weren't over her.

James sat up suddenly. "I have to talk to her."

"No, James, calm down," Remus urged. "Let her cool down a bit first."

"No," James said determinedly. "I'm going to talk to her now."

He headed out of the Great Hall after her.

"If I can find her," he added as an afterthought, staring in front of him at all the hallways of the large castle, wondering where to look first.

------------------------------------------------

After a couple hours, James had looked everywhere he could think of, and was growing desperate. He was combing the castle for the fourth time when he came across a door that hadn't been there before.

_Could it be another Room of Requirements?_ he wondered. Curious, he opened the door to find a small, cozy room with several plump armchairs in front of a warm, glowing, fire.

He saw Lily sitting in the chair furthest from the door. She didn't seem to notice that he had come in; if she had she didn't show it.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do_

James felt a surge of guilt as he realized that Lily had been crying. He made his way over to her quietly and sank down into the armchair next to her.

She continued to take no notice that he was there, until James spoke up.

"Lily, we should talk," he said.

_But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you_

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. At that moment, James knew that she was the most beautiful he had ever seen, and that he was truly sorry for all that he had done to make her feel this way.

"Haven't you done enough damage already?" She asked, sounding hurt.

James was surprised at this harsh question, but in his heart he knew he had deserved it.

_And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

"Listen, Lily, I just want to say I'm sorry," he started. She didn't answer. He went on.

"I'm sorry for everything. All the things I've done to you over the years. I just--"he broke off, not sure what to say next. "I really like you, Lily. A lot. In fact, I think I might love you."

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

At this, she looked up into his eyes for the first time since he had come in. James had never seen her as beautiful as at that moment. Here almond-shaped green eyes shined from a mixture of the firelight reflecting and unshed tears. Her mascara was smudged and there were tearstains running down her cheeks, but right then James knew that he really did love her.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday_

"I love you," he whispered. "Will you forgive me?"

Lily shrugged, her eyes still locked on to James's. "I don't know. I don't know if I can trust you. Why did you do it, James? Why is it your life's goal to make me miserable?"

_And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away_

James wanted to look away, but he found it impossible to tear his eyes away from Lily's. He couldn't bear to see her eyes full of anger and hurt; her face flushed and her nose red from crying. All he wanted was to hold her and kiss all her pain away. All he wanted was to love her and for her to love him back.

_And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear_

"Lily," James pleaded, "I didn't mean to, I….I was stupid….immature….I didn't know any better-"

Lily's eyes were still locked onto James's as he struggled. Then she finally looked away as she stood up, moving so that she was standing directly in front of the fireplace.

James followed and stood next to her. She was looking into the fire, as if it could offer her advice. James could see the glowing embers reflecting in her beautiful emerald eyes.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be_

"Please forgive me, Lily," James said, moving closer to her. She didn't move. "I'm sorry," James said again. "Will you forgive me?" He continued to inch closer to her. "I love you, Lily," he whispered. He was now so close that he could feel her trembling. James slowly turned her so she was facing him, and she looked down. With one finger he tipped her chin up and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Lily," he repeated, this time firm and more sure of himself.

_A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Then, without any other thought, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips. He drew back, looking to see her reaction. Her eyes were closed, but they opened when she felt James's gaze on her. James kissed her again, this time a little harder. He felt Lily kissing back, and he traced the curve of her lips with his tongue. He could feel Lily still trembling, amazed that he had caused this reaction. She sighed against him as he deepened the kiss.

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know_

After what seemed like forever, they broke apart, both breathing heavily. Lily smiled and touched James's cheek softly.

_A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

"I think I love you too, James," she murmured. She kissed him again on the lips, her touch butterfly soft. James kissed away her long-forgotten tears, feeling as if he were floating on a cloud. He couldn't believe that Lily loved him. Life couldn't possibly get any better.

------------------------------------------------

Later that night the two of them were curled up in an armchair, Lily's head on James's chest and James's arm draped around her shoulders.

"So you forgive me?" James asked.

"Well, not entirely," Lily answered. "You really hurt me, James, it will take awhile for me to trust you."

James nodded in acceptance. "You really love me?" he asked, grinning.

Lily smiled back. "I really do."

James kissed the top of her head gently, loving the feeling of her soft hair against his skin. Lily buried her face in his chest, inhaling the pleasant scent of soap.

"What is this place, anyway?" James was looking around curiously.

"It's a room that shows up only when somebody who is really sad passes it. Kind of like the Room of Requirements." She had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"How d'you know about-"

"I have my ways," she replied mysteriously.

"Wow, Lily," said James. "You aren't as as you seem."

She grinned and kissed James tenderly on the lips, and he moaned in response.

"God, Lily," he said breathlessly when they pulled apart. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, James," she whispered as he place soft kisses down her neck. "Forever."

------------------------------------------------

A/N: So how was it? Did you like it? Love it? it? Press that little purple button down there and tell me what you think! Pretty please? (hint: the more you review the sooner I might post my next story…)


End file.
